


No better Place to Cosplay than Comic Con.

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shows up at comic con looking like Sonny Crocket from Miami vice and Jared calls him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No better Place to Cosplay than Comic Con.

**Title:** No better Place to Cosplay than Comic Con.  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki RPS  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 for sex  
 **word count:** 935  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this may never have happened.  
 **Summary:** Jensen shows up at comic con looking like Sonny Crocket from Miami vice and Jared calls him on it.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://gooferdusty.livejournal.com/profile)[**gooferdusty**](http://gooferdusty.livejournal.com/) for the awesome chat/prompt that lead to the writing of this fic and to [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the quick and dirty beta.  
 **PDF:**

 

  
  


  


Jensen texts Jared the night before San Diego Comic Con. _What are you wearing tomorrow?_  
 **A suit jacket and t-shirt with jeans.**

_I’m copying, is that cool?_

**Man you know it, we always go twin style.**

_Super twins power activate! lmao_

**But our twins power doesn’t activate with rings.. eyebrow wiggle**

_The eyebrow wiggle loses something via texting._

You are receiving a text photo image: loading……….   
[ ](http://photobucket.com)

_NICE!! Lol See you at Comic Con…_

 

Jared’s wandering around backstage in the guest rooms collecting his swag bags and chatting up other panel members when he spots Jensen. He watches Jensen working through the crowd of people milling around and he can’t believe his eyes when he sees the choice of jacket and t-shirt, he snickers to himself.

Jensen slaps Jared on the shoulder and smiles. “Hey buddy,” he squeezes a little bit to let Jared know it’s more than a friendship greeting.

“Hey,” he can’t help but smile wide as he pulls him in for an embrace.

“Nice outfit,” Jensen compliments as he looks Jared up and down hungrily.

“Yeah, you too Crocket,” he giggles a little.

Jensen’s confused. “Crocket?”

“Um, yeah, you know, Sonny Crocket from the 80’s version of Miami Vice. You do realize you’re totally sporting his look, minus the sock less docksides, right?”

Jensen looks down at his outfit. “Oh damn,” he nervously straightens his jacket, looking around to see if he’s drawn attention to his outfit.

“Don’t worry, you pull it off fine,” he takes Jensen by the arm and leads him to a more secluded spot even farther back. “This is better,” he wraps his arms around Jensen and pull him in for a deep passionate kiss.

“Shit Jay,” he looks around to make sure no one saw them before returning the kiss.

Jared presses into Jensen and finds that he’s hard too. “Humm Elvis wants to come out to play does he,” he flashes a big toothy smile before dropping to his knees and quickly unzipping Jensen’s jeans.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen hisses as he nervously looks around to makes sure no one sees them before running his fingers through Jared’s long hair.

“Gonna have to be quiet babe, too many people slipping around here, think you can do that,” he looks up earnestly at Jensen before licking a thick stripe over the head of his cock.

He shudders with the sensation, its taking everything he has not to moan and curse at the electricity shooting through him. “Uh huh,” he moans out quietly.

“Good,” Jared says before sinking in on his throbbing cock. He takes it deep as he lets his tongue roam the underside of the shaft, the thick vein rough over his tongue. He moans a little and he feels Jensen respond with a quick thrust of his hips as the head hits the back of his throat.

Jensen can’t help it, his hands take control of Jared’s head and guide him through the deep thrusts he’s compelled to make.

Jared lets him do it, lets him fuck his face slowly, never taking his eyes off of Jensen’s he still has that adoring look in them even if he is being face fucked, lips stretched wide and glistening with spit, he’s never looked more beautiful.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jensen says quietly, his thumb caressing the side of Jared’s O shaped mouth.

Jared responds by humming a deep guttural sound just as Jensen sinks in deep again.

“Oh Fuck,” he hisses and with that he comes without much warning, thick and hot in Jared’s throat.

Taking it all, swallowing as best he can, Jared never stops rocking on his heels until Jensen lets go of his head. His lips are come drenched, a pearl colored trickle trailing down the side of his chin and Jensen wipes it away.

Trying hard to catch his breath and licking all of the traces of Jensen from his mouth, his long tongue swiping a circle around his red swollen lips, trying not to miss a drop before standing up and using the hem of his t-shirt to clean off his neck where his tongue wouldn’t reach. “Fuck Jen, God that was good,” he’s a little unstable and stumbles.

“Let me do the same for you,” Jensen says clutching Jared’s hips and starting down to the floor.

“No need,” he giggles. “You made me come like a school boy, all in my shorts,” he puts Jensen’s hand down his jeans to feel the wet spot.

“Damn Padalecki,” he blushes from sheer excitement at making him come in his boxers.

“Hey you can blame it on Crocket and Elvis,” he laughs.

“Elvis?” Jensen’s confused.

“Yeah, Crockets pet alligator, Elvis. You’re Crocket and your cock is Elvis,” he laughs before leaning in to kiss Jensen.

“So now my cock has a pet name,” he closes up his jeans and adjusts himself.

“Of course and what’s a better name for a man eater than Elvis,” he pops a piece of gum in his mouth and laughs as he leads Jensen back to the crowd.

Jensen smiles at Jared, the green in his eyes bright and loving and before he can say anything to him Ben and Misha descend on them as soon as they reappear.

“Hey, looking good Crocket,” Misha says and Jensen gives him a dark glare.

Jared smiles and says jokingly, “hey no one gets to call him that but me,” he gives Jensen’s shoulder a loving squeeze before smiling brightly at him to let him know, its alright.

“And no jokes about Elvis either,” Jensen says jokingly as they walk away.

The End 


End file.
